The ultimate test
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: when two beings decide to play a game new charters are introduced to the word of remnaet. how will they affect the world. who are they and what is their plan. the time has come for remnaet to have the ultimate test but will the world survive


**The ultimate test prolog**

 **Hello my reader welcome to my newest story now this one I have some help say hello to Mr. C73777**

 **Mr. C73777 hello there.**

 **We have come together to form a new story. This story we both made team for rwby to see which team will affect the world more now please enjoy the story and check out Mr. C73777 stories. Also if you want to try game format we have to give it a try with another author**

"Human talk."

{Human thought}

 **Disclaimer we don't own anything if we did we be rich.**

Have you ever wondered? What worlds are out there. If they're similar to your own, or are completely different. Now what if I told you that they're were. Multiply universe out there with multiply worlds. World where T.V. and video games actually exists. Now these universe are ruled by the major gods those who call the worlds canon. But what you are about to see is the world ruled by minor gods who rule multiple universes that divide from the canon one. Let us first begin by introducing one of these gods. Some have called him the king of nightmares for his horrid appearance. Some called the king of dragons for extensive collect of these dragons. Some simplify king of nightmares and dragons, but we'll just call him king for short.

"Hmmm, that world needs checking. I'm done with that world. I've revived it, but I'll keep it around for nostalgic sake." Said king looking through his many worlds

While he was checking over them a portal open beside him and out came another minor god Mr. c73777. Of course with a name like this, he simply wanted something that had like a "Mr. T" sound to it, but not for the same reason. Driven by a need for creativity and originality, his overall goal is to entertain the masses with stories of established worlds inhabited by his own created characters. And to save time with names, He prefers Mr. C.

"Ahh, good old King, how are you doing this fine day?" asked Mr. C

"Mr. C, how odd to see. I thought with your new promotion to minor god that you be busy all this time." Said king

"I have been," Mr. C retorted, "And I have finished creating one of my worlds. But their "journey" is far from over. Plus, I wanted to get away from the flames for a bit; they get out of control at times." Said Mr. C

"Understandably. I tend to ignore them now a days. They just like to hear themselves talk makes them feel superior. But what brings you to my domain?" asked king

"Does a minor god need a reason," Mr. C responded, "I guess you can say I wanted some quality time with an old friend, that is before I expand on my universe."

"Uh I see. Going on sort of a walk about if you would. Well please have a sit. I promise the hood helps cover my appearance more these days haha." Said king causing a second chair to appear across from him

"No need for that, we are all friends here and we do not keep secrets. And besides, I heard you have a new experiment at work," Mr. C said. This caused king to raise an eyebrow

"And where pray tell did you hear that?" asked king

"I have my sources," Mr. C said with a snark.

"Very well yes I have this world. I'm working on but I can't get the teams right without throw the world off balance and to lean it for the good side or evil side." Said king bring the world of remnant

"Then why don't we combine minds," Mr. C suggested.

"Oh I'm interested. Please explain" said king

"How about those bets we use to partake in," said Mr. C

"Oh now that sounds good. We both pick team from one of the canon categories one from each world. So we don't know they'll automatically get along. They can't be overpowering. For the kingdom we roll this dice the higher number get first pick. The character we pick from these worlds will be reborn in remnant, so as a start for the category the cannon world of video games." said king bring up a screen for them to pick they're characters

"Hmm," Mr. C puzzled, "Let me see. Ahh, here's one. Jackie Estacado, adopted son of the mafia, and later host of an ancient demonic force known as "The Darkness". Having suffered by losing the one he loved, he continued to live a lonely life, being in charge of his own mob, and constantly haunted and urged by Darkness. Next, one called Sephiroth. Once a proud SOLDIER, he was highly revered for his immense skill and power. But, with time, his nativity took over his thinking and led to his downfall. Now, there is Subject Delta. The first of his kind in the line of man being bonded to machine. Then, there came deception and was robbed of not only his life, but also the one that gave him a reason to live. And the final is Spyro. He, among other dragons, is a rare purple dragon, and can control all of the elements at once. In the end, his heroics led to his sacrifice and brought peace back to his world. And that, friend, is my selected team." Said Mr. C

"Very interesting choices for the team. Now what my category?" asked king

"Your canon category will be that of anime," Mr. C said.

"Ah very interesting let us begin. The first choice of mine. Arlong the saw. The fishman who saw the cruelty that man brought. He became captain of the Arlong pirates. He took over Cocoyashi Island to and made it into his home island on the east blue. Making sure that no one would they not try and fight. He made the people pay 100,000 for adults and 50,000 for each child. Next Kisame Hoshigaki the shark of the village hidden in the mist. He is the owner of one of the seven sword of the mist. Sharkskin he followed his order but lost faith when his teacher revealed he was a traitor to the village. He then join the rouge ninja faction the Akatsuki. Next piccolo the son of demon king piccolo. Originally thought to be a demon but later found out he was Namek. Piccolo saw the worst of humanity on earth. And finally Seto Kaiba orphaned at a young age with his brother Mokuba. He won a game of duel monster to be adopted by the owner of kaibacorp. It didn't take long for him to become the majority shareholder and CEO. Now there is my team." Said king

"Hmmm," muttered Mr. C, "What an interesting group, compared to mine!"

"Yes now comes the selections of the schools. Now these dices will decide the schools our teams go to. If they equal 1 to 3 mistral. 4 to 6 shade. 7 to 9 atlas. 10 to 12 Beacon. When we roll the person who get the number of the school that one taken out then those number will be divide up among the other three schools left. Since your my guest you first Mr. C." said king handing the dice to Mr. C

"With pleasure," said Mr. C as he took the dice. With one flick of the wrist, the dice flew and rolled. All of the sudden, the dice landed as 2 and 4. He had won Shade.

"Marvelous," Mr. C exclaimed.

"My turn now. And since you roll shade 4 will be add to mistral. 5 to atlas and 6 to beacon. Now let see where they go." Said king as he threw the dice with force down on the ground causing them to roll a 5 and 3. "Atlas wonderful."

"Then it is settled," said Mr. C enthusiastically, "Now, shall we begin?"

"Due let's" said king

The two sift the view the world of remnant and sent their teams there.

"Now let us watch as the fun begins." Said king

 **Here it I the first chapter. Please review to ask question or want special moves from the charter involved. Anything you like to add Mr. C**

 **Stay tuned for more on the next episode of Dragon Ball….. Wait a minute, that's not right! I mean The Ultimate Test!**


End file.
